1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip package method and the package structure thereof, and more particularly, to a fingerprint sensor chip package method and the package structure thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chip fabrication methods provided in the semiconductor fabrication field often need to take the electrical property of a chip into consideration and arrange the chip in a package through package procedures to avoid any possible destruction by external forces such as pressure and electrostatics.
However, some newly developed chip applications require the chip surface to be exposed to the environment. For example, a finger print sensor needs to provide a chip surface to be touched by a finger when reading the pattern of a finger for identification.
FIG. 1 shows the package structure of a touch sensing fingerprint recognition device 100 of a prior art. It mainly includes a substrate 110, a semiconductor chip 120, a plurality of bond wires 130 and an encapsulating colloid 140. The back of the semiconductor chip 120 is affixed to the upper surface 111 of the substrate 110, and the semiconductor chip 120 is electrically connected with the substrate 110 via bond wires 130. The substrate 110 under the semiconductor chip 120 becomes a media for mechanical and electrical connections. In order to encapsulate bond wires 130, encapsulating colloid 140 covers a portion of the periphery of the active surface 121 and the side wall of the semiconductor chip, with the sensing area 123 on the active surface 121 exposed; and therefore, the fitting of the mold when forming encapsulating colloid is very important. Besides, wire bond yields and whether bond wires 130 are affected by moldflow during forming encapsulating colloid are also important factors.